Earth Shattering News
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: B/V: What if something unexpected happened at the tournament... and Vegeta didn't only blow up part of the statium.


Author's Note: Hey! Another One-shot! I don't know how it is… REVIEW! I promise the review button doesn't bite! Some of it is in Vegeta's POV and the other is in part of Bulma's POV and some of it isn't in anyone's POV! Confused? Good! Little pink men in gingerbread outfits.

Earth Shattering News 

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

The throng of people grew silent as the first ki blast was sent into the crowd, totally obliterating the entire section and the people it hit. 

"Vegeta! STOP!" Goku shouted, his voice getting caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it. His once greatest friend, the only one who understood him and his blood lust for battle, was now under the control of a shriveled old wizard, named Babadi. _(AN: Who looks like the Taco Bell Chihuahua after getting hit by many cars! LOL!)_

Babadi, son of Bibidi who the Supreme Kai had destroyed, is determined to finish his father's work and destroy Earth, using his ultimate weapon… Buu.

Buu… the name that struck fear into the hearts of millions. The one who was sent to Earth many years ago to destroy it, just like it had done to many unsuspecting planets. And all for what? Fun? 

Sounds like the way Frieza played with his little Saiyan toys, before he too had destroyed the Planet Vegeta-sei and all it's inhabitants, except four: Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta and Kakkarot.

Frieza not only did this for fun, but for profit as well. He sold these vacant planets to the highest bidder, and then gained a couple thousand dollars, the destroyed planets did nothing to weigh on his conscious.

"What's wrong, Kakkarot? You don't like what I'm doing? Then you'll have to fight me! I am now ready to pound your sorry ass into the ground! You will pay for all the humiliation you have caused me!" Vegeta shouted, laughing.

"Vegeta---"

"Still not convinced? All right, let's try this again." Vegeta stated, laughing even harder as he pointed his palm, and the forming ball of raw energy, towards another part of the stadium.

"Stop!" Goku shouted, but it was too late as the ball of energy was released and took out the whole part of the stadium.

Suddenly all was quiet as only a few people dared staying in the stadium.

"All right Vegeta, I'll fight you, just not here… somewhere where there are no people." Goku said, bowing his head.

"Good, YOU HEARD HIM BABADI!" Vegeta shouted. 

Suddenly a screaming voice broke through all the three Saiyans thoughts. Yamcha came flying down towards the warriors, his face streaked with tears, shouting something.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, coming close to hitting Vegeta.

"Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"You killed---" Yamcha started but was cut off as Babadi transported the warriors to a desolate area. 

"What was he talking about, dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan but---" Goku started but was cut off as the door to the space ship opened, leading to another level.

"Go ahead, Gohan, Vegeta wants a fight and I'll give it to him… just try to stop Babadi." Goku said, smirking at Vegeta.

"One more thing dad… I feel as if there's a ki missing, but I can't quite pin point who it is…" Gohan said.

"Come now Gohan, that's not important right now, what's important is that we stop Babadi," Supreme Kai said, pushing Gohan towards the door and jumped down; Gohan following.

"What is your son babbling about, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, Vegeta but… let's see, tell me whose ki you can feel," Goku said, concentrating and closing his eyes.

"Stop procrastinating, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled.

"Wait a second…" Goku said, suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped, "I know who's missing… it's- it's…"

"I don't care! C'mon! Stop stalling…" Vegeta said, getting down into a defensive position.

~*~

That fool Kakkarot has fallen from my trick and is now lying unconscious on the ground. I take full responsibility for the resurrection of Buu, as I should. Yet another villain that has come into creation from my faults. I just needed to prove I was stronger than Kakkarot, alas I will never be, but I will defeat Buu.

I lied when I told Kakkarot that I didn't have any feelings for my mate, and that it felt good to be evil again. Lies… I was bluffing, something I usually do in a battle to scare my opponents, but this time the opponent was not Kakkarot but it was my emotions.

I stand here holding my boy, "Take care of your mother," I tell him then with a swift chop to the side of the neck he falls to the ground unconscious. His little friend, Goten, runs over and asks me how I could do such a thing to my own son.

He doesn't know Trunks as well as I do. I know Trunks will want to stay with me and fight. I cannot allow that, not with what I am about to do, I would never forgive myself.

Goten is now grasping on to my legs, I inwardly chuckle because he is too short to reach my shoulders, tears falling freely.

"You will understand soon," I say as I crouch down and punch him in the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. He lands with an unconscious flop.

"NAMEK!" I shout to the green skinned alien. He simply nods as if he understands; he is a true warrior, that green skinned freak… 

I throw the two boys up to him and demand he leaves at once. I can hear Majin Buu coming and look to see an enormous pink blob heading my way.

"Who hit Majin Buu?" it chants. That thing really disgusts me with its child like manner and ugly pink skin that can stretch and blow steam through huge pores on its head.

"Your business is with me!" I yell, after making sure the Namek and baldy are flying away.

"You will pay!" Buu said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"I will destroy you and throw your ashes into the wind!" I reply, knowing that that wouldn't be possible.

"Oh yea?" the pink blob asked, in that annoying high pitched voice.

"Yea…" I reply, chuckling. He starts coming towards me and stops as soon as I power up. I think I frightened him with the howl that emits through my mouth.

"This is for you… Bulma, Trunks and even you Kakkarot," I whisper to the wind and power up to my max.

My boy cannot take all the stress from the energy I am releasing. My howl grows louder as the pain my body is under going increases.

Suddenly the world turns dark as I ascend into the after life. I have done this before and find myself on snake way.

Up ahead I see a little blue dot, no doubt some moron who has died not too long before me. I am curious as to what it is, however, and fly as fast as I could up to it.

I am about twenty yards behind it when I realize who it is. But it can't be, can it? She was alive at the stadium.

A dark cloud swoops over my head as I come to the realization of what Kakkarot and his brat were talking about. I land.

The person who died was none other than… Bulma?

I run up to her, she must've heard my footsteps because she turned around. She was different some how. Her hair was longer and she was wearing the same garments she wore… the night we became mates?

We stand her and study each other. I see the pain etched in her eyes as she narrows them.

~*~

I hear footsteps behind me. Should I turn around? Maybe I shouldn't… I reluctantly turn around and there before me was the man whom I mated, the man whom caused me pain and bitterness, the man who caused me happiness and protection, the man who had killed me.

I don't know what to say, so I remain silent. I look over his body, he is wearing what looks like royal amour, blue spandex and a white breastplate with gold designs on it; he also has his gloves and gold tipped boots.

My eyes meet his and I see sorrow, but joy in his eyes. Joy? Why would he be happy? Is it because he won't be alone, is it because he would miss me, or is it because I'm dead.

I hope the latter choice isn't what he's feeling.

He holds his hand out to me and wraps it around my waist. I stiffen.

~*~

I feel her become stiff as I pull her to my chest. I realize what I am wearing as I don't completely feel her warm body pushed up against mine. I stare into her blue orbs and smirk. An ocean storm hovers in her usually tranquil eyes.

Those eyes, they are what captured me on Namek. They held me in their unwavering grip. Every night I would dream of those eyes and how they must look like with hunger and passion burning in them. Then came the rest of the body, her supple little body twisting and turning under mine in a hazy dance of passion was almost too much. Then came her hair. Shiny and soft, and when touched felt like the finest of silks.

Then I finally had a chance to have her, in my reality, all those things. However it was not what I expected. She was much more, much, much more. When I was on Frieza's ship I admit I had my fair share of the whores, but this little minx, this little VIRGIN minx brought me more pleasure than any of the most skilled woman could.

Suddenly I am aware of my painfully tight spandex out fit. She must be aware of it too as she blushes and tries to move away.

I will not bend to her will… I pushed my arousal into her hip and started grinding them together. I almost let out a moan as it relieves some strain but gives me more desire for her. To actually bury myself in her moist, warm depths.

Suddenly she pulls away, out of my grasp and takes a couple steps back.

"Get the hell away from me!" she hisses, "I didn't say you could touch me, nor do I wish for you to, EVER!" 

~*~

I turn to walk away when his hand grasps my wrist and brings me swinging back to his chest.

"You don't have to give me any permission to touch you. You are of my possession! I will do with you as I please!" he said, claiming my lips with his.

I pull back and snarl, "Yea like KILL me?"

He looks regretful, "You weren't supposed to be in the way of that blast! I know where you were sitting! You shouldn't have got hit with that!"

"I know I shouldn't have BUT Chi-Chi would've! I pulled her out of the way just as it came hurtling towards us!" I say wrenching myself from his grasp once again. This time I take off to a run, my hair flailing about behind me, my bare feet making slapping noises as they hit the path.

I glance back and there he is, sitting on his knees staring after me. He puts his head into his palms and slouches.

I don't care, I DON'T CARE! Why should I! Ninety-nine percent of the time he has caused me pain, the only time he hasn't was when we came together at night, out emotions flying about the room as we dance that old dance, the dance of a man and a woman. Only our dance is more passionate than just making love, there's not even a word to describe it. The way his eyes light up, just before he orgasms. The way his manhood muscles expand when he becomes aroused and especially the way his throat emits a deep rumbling sound, almost like a purr, when he feels something that pleases him.

It's not even when we are embraced in intimacy that I pay attention to little things. It's more like everyday, when he surprises me with something new and exciting. Like when he hugs me in front of Trunks, kisses me in front of Yamcha. Those little things, which occur in public…

I love everything about him, his ebony eyes and hair, or when he's Super Saiyan the way his eyes sparkle in teal and the raw golden energy that enwraps his body.

The way he is so determined. He was such a perfectionist and still is. Everything he does always has to be one way or else he will pout and storm around the house.

Suddenly a voice fills my head:

This is for you… Bulma 

_Bulma…_

_Bulma…_

_This is for you…_

I see his last moments of life, how he embraces Trunks. How he realizes that being evil is wrong, that it wasn't what he really wanted to do… it was nothing like he thought it would be.

I see him ignoring Goku and Gohan as they try to reveal that I am dead, but it falls upon deaf ears.

Then I see Majin Buu, the pink retarded blob that dances about. I hear his high-pitched howl as Vegeta self-destructs.

I gasp and drop to the ground, sitting on my knees, and sob into my hands. Even though he has done all those terrible things I just can't stand not to be without him. He actually did something for others without having to be told. But what I can't figure out is why he blew up the stadium and killed all those innocent people.

~*~

I watch her drop to her knees and see her body shaking. I immediately jump up and run over to her.

"Woman?" I ask, uncertainly as I touch her arm. She looks up at me through all her tears and smiles. She lunges at me and hugs me as tight as she could.

I am perplexed at her new attitude.

"Woman?" I ask again, "What the---"

"Vegeta… why?" she asks, becoming serious.

"Why what?" I reply.

"Why did you blow up the stadium?" she asks.

"I… I… don't know," I say. How lame can I get? Geez, I can't even bare to face this little earth woman with an almost non-existent ki.

~*~

He must have a reason, and I'm going to find out what it is… but he's going to be stubborn, so I stand and walk out of his grasp.

"W-woman?" he calls after me, his voice catching in his throat.

~*~

She turns, her aquamarine locks flying around her face as a soft breeze picks up.

"What is it?" she asks, her voice soft, yet irritable.

I need to tell her how I feel, that I want to stay with her forever… if she rejects me, I will be nothing but a broken man with no dreams or motivation for anything. This I know, though it is hard for me to admit.

I walk up to her and pull her to my chest, once again. I press my lips to her ear and whisper an apology for all the pain I caused and tell her my most deepest and darkest secret. The secret that I have learned to love, and was shown by this lone woman, who had been hurt many times before because of this emotion.

~*~

Tears well up in my eyes as I hear him spill his soul into his words. I know, now, that he feels the same way about me as I do about him.

Suddenly our surrounding swirl about us… we appear in a large office in front of a large ogre like creature.

"I AM KING YAMA…" it booms, "I AM GOING TO JUDGE WHETHER YOU BELONG IN HEAVEN OR HELL…"

I look at Vegeta apprehensively, and he looks down with the knowledge of his fate.

"Bulma, hmm… good girl, helped Goku… Bulma you are granted permission into Heaven. You weren't expected here for at least 20 more years… hm… anyway, as for Vegeta, well… you blew up a stadium, killed many, many creatures in your past, you belong in hell!" King Yama said, about to press a button.

"WAIT!" I shout.

"Huh?"

"Well, um…"  
  


"Hurry up! I got at least 1,000 more souls to decide fates!"

"He doesn't deserve to go to hell." I state.

"And why is that?"

"Yes, I know he did all those terrible things, but he also helped save Earth many times, I promise you… he has learned to love and is a really good person!"

"He has learned to love? And who taught him, you? HA, HA! Good bye, Vegeta." He said, opening a trap door under Vegeta, sending him down the path to HELL.

"For your information, I DID!" I shout, "And if Vegeta goes to hell then so do I!"

"Fine, your fate… have fun!" Yama says as I jump down the same door Vegeta fell through.

Soon I land on soft grass and look around.

"Well looky here boys, a new broad!" says an orange being, I remember from Namek.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking about. There are blue, green, and red guys leering down at me.

"We are the Ginyu Force!" they all shout posing like cheerleaders.

"Whatever…" I say rolling my eyes. I get up and brush the grass from my dress. I start to walk away when the blue dude jumps in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks.

"Away from you!" I shout side stepping him.

"Don't think so…" says the red one as he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him.

"FUCK YOU!" I shout, pounding on his chest.

"What a mouth…" tsk's the orange one.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yell in a strangled voice, kicking the red guy in the balls. He doubles over in pain. I start running. The little green one pounces on me, I kick him in the face trying to get him off of me.

"Do I have to chop your head off again?" came a sly voice. All four guys turn and standing there was Vegeta. His arms crossed and his eyes coolly looking at us.

"Vegeta?" the orange one says, "Weakling… when did you get here?" All four start laughing.

"I'll show you who is weak," Vegeta says powering up to SSJ.

~*~

I lunge forward and punch Reecome in the face. He is so ugly, he makes me wanna puke. He falls backward and almost lands in a lake of blood.

"Do you know this broad, Vegeta?" asks Jeice.

"Yes, she's my mate. AND if you touch her you will die." I say.

"Oh, so this will make it more interesting. Torturing your girl while you are helpless and have to watch." Jeice says, laughing.

"I don't think so," I say transporting right in front of him. I punch him in his gut sending him flying into the lake of blood.

The Gurter lunged at me, but I was faster than he. I bring my leg up and kick him in the face. He fly back and joins Jeice in the blood lake.

I walk over to the green runt and with no problems throw him off of Bulma, as he stared in horror as Jeice and Gurter try to get out of the blood lake. He lands with them.

Reecome charges at me, but I kick him in the stomach making him reel backwards. Good thing I'm going easy on him, or they all would be in the lake… Revenge is sweet. He catches me off guard and punches me in the face. I don't even wobble. He is so weak it's annoying so I take his hair and swing him around, I release him and he joins his friends.

I look over at Bulma, who is close to tears.

~*~

He sits on the grass next to me bringing me into his lap and caresses my cheeks with his lips.

"I was so scared," I say breathily and bury my face in his chest.

"I know, but those cowards were full of more fear then you were."

"I can't believe you're afraid of them, yet I am much stronger and you do not fear me," he says.

"Do you want me to fear you?" I ask.

"Of course not," he says burying his face in my hair and inhales deeply.

"Why are you down here? Why aren't you enjoying the luxuries of Heaven?" he asks, abruptly.

"I can't enjoy Heaven without you there with me," I say.

"You don't deserve to be down here." He says.

"I mated you, didn't I? That deserves me to go to all 7 hells," I say giggling. He chuckles and says, "I want to keep you as mine forever…"

-*FINE*-

Author's Note: That's it, a little short, sorry! It was pretty crappy, ne? LOL! Oh well just press the pretty little button below and review. It doesn't bite, I promise!


End file.
